You Say Tornado
by Reynold G
Summary: Sonic envies Tails' flying ability and tries to fly himself by creating a tornado. But guess what? Something...goes....wrong. Can Tails save his hero?


YOU SAY TORNADO

"I'd never admit this to anybody, but I sure do envy Tails," Sonic says to himself, watching Tails flying in the sky. "I 'd love to be able to fly on MY own. Sure, running is fun and all, but I've been there and done that millions of times. Heeeey, wait a minute. That just might be the solution to my problem!"

Sonic then performs his Super Peel Out move and starts running around in a circle at blazing speed. The forming of a tornado ensues. The tornado grows larger and larger until it reaches the sky. Seeing how huge it has gotten, Sonic suddenly comes to a halt. This causes him to be lifted up by the tornado!

"AAAAALLLL RIIIIGHT!!!! IT WORKED!!!!!" yells Sonic. The tornado carries him up higher and higher. Sonic makes a Superman-like flying pose. From a distance, it appears like he's actually flying, but in circles.

"I may be dizzy when this is over, but it's worth it!!" he thinks. "If only everyone can see me now!" In actuality, someone WAS watching him. It is Turbo Spiker, one of Robotnik's most dangerous Badniks.

"Sonic will stay in that tornado until it dies down. And I'm not going to let that happen!" growls Turbo Spiker. He goes toward the tornado, knowing that because of his immense size and weight, he won't get lifted up. Now that he is in the middle of the tornado, he activates the huge spike on his back. The spike spins furiously, causing Turbo Spiker to take control of the Tornado! He begins to move, taking the Tornado with him!

It is at this time that Sonic starts to notice something is wrong. "Hey, what gives?" he asks. "The tornado seems to be moving away from its original location!" He looks down and discovers that it's....

"A TURBO SPIKER!! And a BIG one at that!!!" he screams. "I've gotta get out of here....but he's not letting the tornado die down! And if I try to break out of it, I'll plummet! I'm TRAPPED!!!"

Just what Turbo Spiker was counting on. He moves along, picking up more and more of Sonic's friends and neighbors in the process. "Bwa-haa-haa-haaa!!" he laughs. Not only does he laugh because of his capture of Sonic and other Mobians, but because of the trail of destruction he leaves behind. Then he boasts, "Robotnik will treasure me over all the other Badniks! That is, if he doesn't already! Haa-haa!!!"

"What have I done?! To think all of this started because I wanted to fly like Tails!!" cries Sonic.

And speaking of Tails, he is returning home after checking out places he had never been with Sonic before, like the Spring Yard Zone. Needless to say, he is horrified at the devastation that took place. He goes off to find what had caused it and where all of his friends were. He didn't have to go far to get the answer to both his queries.

"Oh no!!! Turbo Spiker has captured everybody, even Sonic, with that tornado of his!!" Tails exclaims. "I've got to...but if I go try to help them, I'll get sucked in, too! I'd better find another way!" He then spots a monitor filled with gold rings. "That's it!!" he yells. He grabs the monitor and takes off into the sky.

He flies near the tornado, but not too closely. Then he throws the ring-filled monitor over himself, and bursts it with his spinning tails. The rings are scattered in the sky, but they all soon get sucked in the tornado. Afterwards, Tails, at a safe distance, shouts out, "EVERYBODY IN THE TORNADO GRAB ONTO A RING OR SOMEBODY THAT HAS ONE!!!"

They all comply. Tails immediately goes to the ground and finds a monitor that contains a lightning shield. With his Spin Dash, he breaks it open and gets surrounded by the shield. Then he flies up toward the tornado again, but still at a safe distance. The rings that are in the tornado start to gravitate to Tails' shield, dragging their holders with them. Soon, Tails leads everyone out of the tornado!

With his followers behind him, Tails flies further and further down until he softly lands. Everyone cheers for him and would get closer to thank him properly if it wasn't for that lightning shield he still had on.

"I guess I'd better find some water to deactivate this shield." Tails laughs.

"And while you're doing that, little buddy, I'm going after Turbo Spiker!" says Sonic. And he does just that.

Meanwhile, Turbo Spiker was still moving along, not realizing he had lost his captives. Then, all of a sudden, he started to fall in the ground!

"What the!?" He shouts. He plunges down through dirt and rocks before he finally meets the end of the hole he had made. His body is in bad shape, especially his spike, thus ending his reign over the tornado. He opened his eye to see that Sonic was advancing toward him. "YOU!!!" he cries.

"That's riiiight. I knew you'd come this way, so I dug to this spot to make the ground underneath you weaker. Guess bein' huge has its disadvantages, too, huh?" Sonic then proceeds to rip Turbo Spiker apart with his Spin Attack.

After Sonic takes care of the Badnik, he immediately looks for Tails and the others. He finds Tails first, who is just getting out of a river at the time. Sonic then explains everything to his best friend. Of course, Tails is shocked. Not only because Sonic had created the tornado, but also because Sonic had actually ENVIED him!

"But Sonic, why didn't you tell me this before? You know I'd be glad to fly you anywhere you wanted me to! And we have the biplane besides!" Tails says.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to try doing it on my own, y'know?"

"I guess I know the feeling. I've always wanted to be heroic like you on MY own."

"Well you certainly did that today!" Sonic replies, patting Tails on the back. "You showed real ingenuity. I'm very proud of you, big guy!"

"Thank you, Sonic."

"I guess I'd better go and explain everything to my pals. Think they'll forgive me?"

"Well, you have saved their lives more times than they can count in the past. I don't think they'll take yours."

And with a hearty laugh, they both go home.

THE END


End file.
